I Belong To You
by CosmicButton
Summary: Troy Bolton is the king of East High who has secretly been dating Gabriella Montez from West High. Six months into their relationship, things are getting very serious. Gabriella gets a tattoo that has a bigger meaning behind it. One-shot Troyella


I Belong To You

**I Belong To You**

**A/N Okay so this is another Troyella one-shot. It was inspired by a Naley scene from One Tree Hill. I hope you like it. I've spent a lot of time writing this half term as I tend not to write very much when school starts up because believe me, in England school is unbelievably hectic. Please leave a review. I personally enjoyed writing this. Oh and please check out my new Troyella story Family Reunion. I haven't got many reviews and so I am unsure on whether to continue with or not. Plus check out my other, well known story, One Year Contract.**

**Disclaimer: High School Musical is not mine no matter how many birthday wishes I waste on hoping it is.**

Troy climbed up the familiar tree like he did almost every night onto his girlfriend's balcony. As Troy hopped onto the balcony he took out his shiny silver key from his pocket and opened the balcony doors. As he crossed the threshold into the room he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Gabriella Montez lay on her bed attempting to do her homework. Her legs were flicking in the air in time to the music she was listening to on her I-pod. Her concentration was so immense that she was chewing on the end of her pencil.

Gabriella was wearing her red and white track suit, something Troy found amusing since they were East High colours and yet his girlfriend was from their rival school West High. Ever since he had slept with the beauty in front of him after gate crashing a West High party he couldn't keep his hands off her. He couldn't find a time in his life when he had been happier than he had been for the past six months since the moment he first met Gabriella.

Troy tried to be a silent as possible as moved towards Gabriella who still hadn't noticed Troy's presence. Troy quickly took his trainers off flinging them to the side and made his way to Gabriella's bed. At the end of her bed he knelt down and kissed her right foot. Gabriella yelped and jumped a foot in the air at the unexpected contact. She turned to look at Troy and gave him a playful glare. She took her I-pod out and moved it onto her beside table along with the homework she was doing. She then moved her pencil and sat up against the headboard to look at Troy.

"Was that really needed? I'm amazed my brother didn't here me and come blundering in here to pulverise you to pieces," Gabriella said.

"Oh come on like your brother could beat my in a fight," Troy replied with his infamous smirk. "Besides he left the house with some slutty girl two minutes ago. Plus you needed the kiss since you were taking way too long to notice that I was in your room. Imagine if I was a kidnapper, you'd be gone within seconds."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before answering "Oh come on Troy, you're the only one who can get into my room through the balcony since I gave you the key to opening it!" Before Gabriella could complain anymore about Troy's comment she felt his lips connect with hers. She closed her eyes her body filling with euphoria as Troy placed a hand on her cheek and the other going under t-shirt stroking her stomach. Gabriella moaned and Troy took this chance to slip his tongue into Gabriella's mouth to explore every inch of it.

Troy removed Gabriella's cardigan as Gabriella removed Troy's shirt. Troy pulled away from Gabriella, "Is your door locked?" Gabriella nodded in response before reattaching her lips to Troy's lips. Gabriella's nails scraped across Troy's chest emitting a groan form him. Troy wanting to have some fun of his own removed Gabriella's t-shirt, leaving her in her red lace bra. He then planted kisses from her jaw, down to her neck to her chest. Gabriella whimpered under Troy's touch. Troy moved his right hand behind her to undo the clasp of her bra while his left hand was placed on the small of her back. It was then that Gabriella took a sharp intake of air and her face contorted with pain, making Troy remove his hand. Troy became suspicious of her actions and so he once again placed his left hand on the small of her back only for Gabriella to quietly cry out in pain. Troy immediately removed his hands and sat up so that he was no longer lying on Gabriella.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied innocently sitting up and placing kisses along Troy's neck to make him forget about why they stopped. It was working until Troy opened his eyes to see something on Gabriella's back. He quickly pulled back removing his lips from Gabriella's resulting in her whimpering at the loss of contact.

"Ella, what the hell is that on your back?" Troy questioned seriously. Troy felt Gabriella immediately go stiff.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied worriedly. Troy raised an eyebrow at how bad Gabriella's lying skills were.

"Ella, I saw something on your back so don't lie to me and just turn around," Troy replied calmly. Gabriella's eyes widened in fear. She lay down on her bed so that Troy couldn't see her back.

"No," she replied solemnly.

"No?" Troy repeated surprised at how Gabriella was refusing to tell him what was on her back.

"No," Gabriella confirmed.

"Gabriella, just show it to me. I don't get why you're so scared. I've seen your back over a hundred times. It doesn't matter if you have a scab on it or whatever. Your body will still be beautiful," Troy replied reassuringly.

"Troy you don't understand. Just leave it alone," Gabriella said in a frustrated voice. Troy's eyes narrowed.

"Gabriella, if you don't turn around this instance, I swear I'll get up and leave and this will be the last time you see me," Troy lied. Gabriella's body went frigid as her mind worked at a hundred miles per hour not knowing what to do.

"Troy, don't leave me," Gabriella whispered. Hearing what she said made Troy's heart sting and he regretted what he said. "I'll show you, but please I'm begging you. Don't get mad and leave me." What Gabriella had just said made Troy curious. Why would he leave Gabriella because of something on her back? It didn't make any sense to him.

Gabriella slowly got up and turned around so that her back was exposed to Troy. Troy's eyes trailed from the top of her back all the way to the small of it. Troy's eyes landed on what had caught his attention and what had caused Gabriella pain. There in front of him on Gabriella's back was the number 14 engraved inside a red heart. Troy eyes went stone cold as her turned Gabriella around.

Gabriella looked into Troy's Carolina blue eyes and could see the fury in them. A tear began to slowly fall down her face as images of Troy leaving her began to plague her mind. Troy leant forward and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"Why did you get a tattoo of my jersey number?" Troy asked in a somewhat calm voice. Gabriella sniffled.

"I don't know. I was caught up in the moment and I did it on instinct," Gabriella lied. She had actually been thinking about doing it for month and hadn't had the guts to do it until three days ago.

"Gabriella, a tattoo is so permanent. It must hurt like hell. Why the fuck would you do that?" Troy asked his anger raising. He heard Gabriella mumble a response back but he couldn't hear it. "Gabriella, speak up, for God's sake!" Troy yelling at her made Gabriella snap.

"Because I love you!" Gabriella's voice loud and clear to Troy's ears. Hearing her say those life changing three words froze Troy to the spot. "Okay! I did it because I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. I'm completely infatuated with you. When you're not around I can't stop missing you and thinking about you. When you're here I worry about how I'm going to get through the time in which I'm away from you. I can't even share you with the rest of the world because you go to East High and I got to West High and our fucking schools can't seem to get along! I can't show you off and call you mine. I can't say that I'm taken to my friends who keep trying to set me up with jerks! But by getting this tattoo, I can make it real that I'm yours. I belong to you Troy Bolton!"

Troy stayed silent throughout Gabriella's speech. He didn't know what to say. He never knew that Gabriella had been feeling the same way he had. He had pent up frustration at how he couldn't go outside with his arms around Gabriella's waist and he couldn't kiss her out in public and it drove him completely mad.

"Ella," Troy whispered using two fingers to lift Gabriella's chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I love you too." Gabriella froze at hearing Troy tell her he loved her. She couldn't believe it. He loved her? She had been wanting to hear him say those words for so long that it seemed surreal when he finally had. She had expected him to say those words back to her. "When I'm not with you, I feel the same things Gabriella. My heart aches to be with you. My concentration goes out the window as I now have a one track mind that's always thinking about you. I love you so god damn much." Hearing those words formed the largest grin on Gabriella's face that Troy had ever seen. "Oh and for the record, I think your tattoo is unbelievably sexy. I think I should get one too. Maybe just your name though. That's it; tomorrow I am getting your name 'Ella' on my arm."

"But what if one of your team members sees it?" Gabriella asked, liking the idea of Troy getting a tattoo.

"They don't know who you are Ella, so I'll say it's my girlfriends name and then they'll have to sit there and go through all the registers at East High to find an Ella as they are too dumb to ever think that I would date a West High girl." Gabriella smiled at hearing Troy's answer. "Oh Gabriella," Troy added making Gabriella look up at him. "I'm glad you belong to me because I belong to you." Troy leant in to give Gabriella a zealous kiss as they went back to making out on Gabriella's bed.

**Did you guys like it? I quite liked it. Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts on it.**


End file.
